


I'm NOT Happy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is not happy with the state of things, time to set some things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm NOT Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this more than a year ago (Before Chuck was revealed as God), I just never posted it. Mostly out of fear. (For being thought too pretentious to assume Chuck was God.) Nothing like this really happened, but whatever.

I'm NOT Happy.

I frown as I watch everything I struggled to build, is destroyed piece by piece. War. Ptth, Edwin Starr got it right. What is it good for? Pardon my language, but hell if I know. I understand it, but I don't approve. Especially when it's carried in my name.

I thought the apocalypse was bad. I worked hard to put my children in a time out. I honestly thought that it would be the end of it, but I was wrong. Because now my children are squabbling over an inheritance that is not up for grabs. Putting them all in the corner is impossible. There are not enough corners in the world for that deed.

Castiel, he overstepped the lines and was punished for it. I know he had a hard time in purgatory, though someone went and pulled him out early then tinkered with him. Yeah, he has been punished enough.

The other angels who have tried to sit on my throne are all dead. All except one. The one who should have known better. The one I trusted to follow the rules. I even threw my latest writing at him, and he didn’t get it. He has forgotten what and how I wrote all those years ago. He has forgotten my words.

I pull out my typewriter and run my hands over the keys. Time to pull Carver Edlund out of the closet, and put Metatron in his place. Maybe after, I'll have time to chat with Joshua again. Even when my children fell, he managed to stay and tend to my garden. I could not ask for a better right hand man and messenger than him.

With a wave of my hand, I dust off the keys and make sure Rosalyn is ready to go on another journey. I feed the paper into the machine and stretch my fingers.

It's time to teach my children a lesson. Let's hope they learn this time.

~Fin~


End file.
